


CARO SCONOSCIUTO

by LunaStefy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fiori - Freeform, M/M, amoreaprimavista, bloccodelloscrittore, colpodifulmine, foto, fotocamera, letterad'amore, linguaggiodeifiori, sconosciuto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy
Summary: Caro sconosciuto,mi chiamo Magnus,ho vent’anni ....
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	CARO SCONOSCIUTO

Caro Sconosciuto, 

ho pensato di darti un soprannome.

Il primo che mi è venuto in mente è stato “Ragazzo dei Fiori” per la tua mania di fotografare ogni fiore che incontri, ma non mi convinceva molto, non era abbastanza per te.

Allora, ho pensato a “Occhi Belli” anche se li ho visti solo una volta mi è bastato per restare folgorato, e non sono riuscito più a dimenticarli, a cancellarli dalla mia mente.

Come terza opzione ho pensato a “Musa” perché, sai, era da tanto che non scrivevo in modo così naturale e spontaneo. Non ho mai creduto a quel fantomatico blocco dello scrittore. Ero convinto fosse solo una balla inventata da qualcuno che in realtà non aveva abbastanza fantasia per continuare a scrivere. E invece una mattina mi sono svegliato e la mia mano, la mia mente erano completamente congelate, e il foglio su cui poggiavo la penna non ne voleva sapere di riempirsi.

Devi sapere che non sono il tipo che crede nell'amore a prima vista. Mi piace raccontarlo quando scrivo, e tentare di immaginarlo. Tutti vorremmo, almeno una volta nella vita, sapere cosa si provi quando guardi gli occhi di qualcuno e hai la sensazione di perderti e ritrovarti allo stesso tempo. 

Quanti scrittori possono dire di avere avuto questa fortuna? Pochi, davvero molto pochi. 

Vorrei dirti che sono un inguaribile romantico, ma in realtà non è vero. In realtà, anche se scrivo e racconto dell'amore, sono solo un bugiardo.

Sta di fatto, però, che quella volta in cui hai distolto lo sguardo dall'obiettivo e lo hai puntato nel mio, io per un attimo mi sono perso, e un secondo dopo mi sono ritrovato.

Quando sono tornato a casa, ho riempito pagine e pagine senza neanche rendermene conto, e per tutto il tempo ho pensato ai tuoi occhi.

Tornando ai nomignoli, come ti ho già detto non sono un tipo romantico, e Musa è un mix letale, imbarazzante ed eccessivo. 

Sai da piccolo, mia madre mi prendeva sempre in giro per questa mia mania di dare soprannomi a tutti. Suppongo sia un modo tutto personale di sentire più vicine certe persone, più mie in un certo senso. 

Scommetto che nessun altro ti chiama Ragazzo dei Fiori, o Musa. 

In caso contrario, sappi che ne sarei molto geloso. A meno che il suo nome non sia Magnus Bane.

Quindi, potremmo ricominciare da qui.

Caro sconosciuto,

mi chiamo Magnus,

ho vent’anni, 

ti guardo tutti i giorni mentre scatti foto ai tuoi amati fiori, e ho passato ogni giorno a cercare un nomignolo da darti. 

Sconosciuto, comunque, dovrebbe andare bene, per ora. 

La verità è che sembri intoccabile, perso nel tuo mondo incurante di chi ti guarda con ammirazione.

Sei bello nel modo più puro e completo del termine, delicato, attento ad ogni minimo particolare e forse è per questo che non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di avvicinarmi. 

Non sei un ragazzo a caso. Non ho mai avuto la sensazione di perdermi e ritrovarmi, negli occhi di altri ragazzi. Non ricordo il colore dei loro occhi, mentre il tuo viso ha ridato vita alle storie che voglio raccontare, all'amore che mi piace inventare.

Se fossi il protagonista di una mia storia, probabilmente sarei abbastanza coraggioso da mettermi tra te e i tuoi fiori, entrare nell'obiettivo di quella macchina fotografica da cui non ti separi mai e magari a quel punto, attraverso i colori vividi di una foto, mi guarderesti con più attenzione.

A me succede così, quando scrivo riesco a concentrarmi, rimetto in ordine pensieri ed emozioni. 

A volte, mi sembra di smarrirle ma poi le ritrovo tra le parole e dopo è come se mi conoscessi un po' meglio. Magari a te accade lo stesso, quando guardi i colori dei petali e cerchi di trovare la giusta angolazione perché risaltino al meglio. Magari, se vedessi i miei occhi attraverso l'obiettivo, ti sembrerebbero belli come i fiori che ti piacciono tanto.

E allora io potrei posare la mia penna, tu la tua fotocamera e, solo per un attimo, potremmo guardarci davvero. Sono quasi certo che saremmo una bella storia, tu ed io. 

Per te, studierei il linguaggio dei fiori, ti regalerei dei bouquet bellissimi e scriverei del modo in cui il tuo sguardo brilla mentre accarezzi i petali con dita delicate e tocchi leggeri.

E alla fine, me ne rendo conto solo ora, sarebbe come scrivere dell'amore. 

Caro Sconosciuto,

ho deciso che lascerò questa lettera in mezzo ai fiori, ai piedi della quercia contro cui ogni tanto, ti riposi. 

Se per caso volessi essere il protagonista di una bella storia, io sono pronto a scriverla insieme a te, con te vicino. 

Sono sicuro che saprai riconoscermi.

Con l'infinita speranza di poterti chiamare presto per nome.

Magnus Bane xx


End file.
